Don't listen
by CelTakerCena
Summary: This is my first Ambreigns story. (I don't even know if I should write more)(Roman x Dean Ambrose) M/M SLASH. (Don't like Don't Read) Roman friends been telling him that his relation with Dean won't last long. It's not good to date within the company. Roman gets some help...


**This is my first Ambreigns story. (I don't even know if I should write more)**

 **Roman x Dean Ambrose**

 **Roman needs some help and advice.**

* * *

 **…**

"Hey…are you coming with us?" ask Seth

"No…I'm meeting up with Dean before he goes to Smackdown…"

"Roman…would you even have time?"

"Yes…I'll be with ya'll just let me meet up with him"

"Roman…this long distance relationship is not really working out"

"We are fine Seth…"

"I'm just saying…some of them don't really last long"

"Well..." Roman stays quiet. He knows long distance is hard to keep.

"It's also distracting you…from your schedule…you've been coming in late"

"I know…but it will be okay"

"Okay…but think about it Roman…"

Roman thinks about it for a while. Seth is the tenth person that told him that he is getting distracted. Well he is…because one…Dean is not with him and he really misses Dean.

Dean tries to make plans for them to have one nice dinner but end up being on different schedule times. Roman always hated to cancel on him but he promises that one day they will get a nice dinner. Roman gets on his truck and drives to the hotel.

He stays in the vehicle and he waits. He sees another vehicle approaching. It was the Smackdown crew. He looks to see other vehicles coming in. He then sees John; he is laughing as he tries running. Roman looks to the side to see a little girl running to him.

Roman then sees Taker; his eyes widen. Taker is running after the little girl in a playful way. John laughs as he tries to stop Taker. Taker picks him up high while the little girl starts laughing.

Roman gets off and heads to his room. He knocks a few times until the door opens. Dean is standing in front of him with a big smile.

"Glad you made it" Dean jumps into his arms. Roman hugs him tight.

They go to sit down and Dean looks at Roman; he is really thinking about something.

"Roman…are you okay?" ask Dean as he kneels in front of him.

"I'm fine…" he replies "I just…feel tired…"

"I bet…I mean traveling around is a lot"

"Yup…and it was a long drive here"

"It was…hey…you hungry"

Roman laughs a little. "Yes…"

"Well…let's order something then?" he smirks as he gets closer to Roman.

The big guy laughs a little "Sure…you order…I'll pick it up"

"Sounds like a plan"

Ambrose kisses his temple and goes for the phone. He orders some plates for each of them. He wanted a burger so that's what he got. Roman wanted a chicken plate so Dean gets it.

Roman looks at Dean; he is wondering how he ended up with him. He loves him and Dean loves him. He knows he does but people doubt them. Roman even went up to Hunter. He told him that he was dating Dean. Hunter didn't like the idea.

He doesn't want people to date within the company. A lot of people are doing it. He doesn't know why he can't with Dean. He even ask his cousins. They start laughing; not believing that he is dating.

 _"_ _If I were you…I would not do this…" said Jey_

 _"_ _Yup…you might cause trouble here. It might be a little difficult because you know…you guys are in different show"_

Roman thinks about that. He does know that he is on Raw; and Dean is on Smackdown. Sometimes they can't travel together. He worries that he's been leaving Dean alone that it might end up with Dean breaking up with him.

"Hey…Roman…time to get the food"

Roman looks at his young love. "Oh right…"

He gets up and grabs his keys. He kisses his love. He stops.

"Roman…"

"Dean…I know it's not the time but it's been bugging me"

"What is?" he ask with worry

"I mean…sometimes we can't travel together…and people say that it will be more difficult for the both of us…" said Roman "I think…they are right"

"Roman stop…I love you…okay" said Dean "Go get the food and we will talk about this later"

* * *

Roman is waiting for his order until he heard a sound. He looks behind him to see a tall man behind him.

"Taker…" he whispers

Taker looks down at him with a smirk. "Roman…"

"Wow…hey Taker…" that's all Roman can say. He was always a fan of him and now he can probably work with him.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh…my husband got hungry"

Roman nods. He knows that Taker is married to John Cena. Roman looks down; they were just like Roman and Dean. He looks down thinking about something.

"Something… on your mind kid?"he says

"Umm…everything…" Roman takes out a ring. Taker nods; understanding why Roman is thinking pretty hard.

"When will you ask him?" ask Taker

"I don't think…I will"

"Why?"

"Because we are in different brands…. I sometimes travel here while Dean has to travel somewhere else. People are telling me that it would be hard. They even told me that I might have to leave Dean so I can work a little easier; also it is really hard to date someone within the company"

Taker listens carefully.

"I mean…I don't want to leave him alone. What if he falls for another person?"

"Roman…you are over thinking this" said Taker

"How…did you and John…um…get through this" said Roman "I mean John was on Raw while you were on Smackdown"

"We met on Smackdown. After that we've been going out for a long while. In 2003 was when we feuded and that made our love stronger. Yes people told me that it will make it difficult for both of us"

"But…how did you do it?"

"I knew that John loves me. As long as he loves me and I love him everything will work out"

"Even when…the world is against it"

Taker laughs a little "The world would be against it…but my world is with me till the end"

"Your… world?" ask Roma with a raise eyebrow

"John…is my world…" said Taker "I may be a deadman…but I can love too"

They both laugh a little. Roman looks at the ring.

"Forget the about what the world says…" said Taker "Think about your world"

"My world?" whispers Roman "Dean…is my world"

Taker smiles. Roman looks at him

"John…is my world still…and I won't let it crumble…" said Taker "I love him so much…I don't really care what people say"

"How did ya'll manage to be together…I mean since ya'll were on different brands"

"Well…back then it was Monday…then Friday…but no matter what we travel together. I never let him out of my sight"

Roman looks down again.

"Roman…don't listen to others"

Roman smiles "Dean…is my world…"

He grabs his food and he looks back at Taker. "Taker…?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you"

Taker smiles "You're welcome…see you later kid"

* * *

Roman walks to his room. He can hear playing loud. He takes a deep breath and walks it. He can see Dean sitting on the couch jamming out the drum solo. Roman smiles; he knows Dean loves him…that's enough for him.

He place the bags in front of him. Dean reaches for his food.

"I'm glad you're back" he smiles as he starts eating. Roman follows as he eats his chicken. He stares with love. He knows that they might travel together but like what Taker said if Dean loves him then he trust him.

Dean looks at him. "Roman…about before…what you said…"

"Dean…forget it…I was just being dumb"

"What…?"

"The world is against this…our coworkers are not agreeing or even telling us that it won't work out because we are in different brands"

"I know…but…" says Dean but was stop by Roman

"But…my world is not against me"

Dean looks at him with a raise eyebrow.

"Dean…you are my world…you only matter"

Roman takes Dean's hands into his. He kisses his temple.

"I don't care what the world says…all I care is what my world says"

Dean blushes as he looks down. Dean leans closer and kisses him.

"I love you "whispers Dean

"I love you too"

"You're right Roman. We love each other…fuck those who say that it won't work out"

Roman laughs even harder. He takes the ring. He looks at his young love as the young man's eyes stare with wide eyes.

"Marry me…?" says Roman.

"Roman…I….don't know what to say?" says Dean. He is speechless. He keeps looking at the ring and at Roman.

"Say yes…"

Dean nods his head in response. "Yes…I will"

Dean jumps to his arms and hugs him tight. He kisses him and he leans back.

"I thought you might never ask"

"Why is that?"

"Because…my friends kept telling me that it will be hard for us. That it will distract us from our jobs"

"That's what I was thinking too…but then I don't care what they say. If you love me…than we can go through this"

Dean smirks and kisses him "You're right…"

"And…we will go through this together…till the end of time" Roman slips the ring onto to Dean's ring finger.

Dean looks at it for a while. "It's beautiful…Roman…"

"You are…"

Dean laughs "No…you are"

Roman kisses him. Dean leans back.

"I got to show this off" Dean runs to get his phone. Roman stands up and walks to the window. He looks outside to see Taker standing. He is holding roses behind his back. Roman looks to the side to see John and a little girl walking to him.

John starts laughing as Taker shows him the roses. John warps his arms around his deadman. Taker picks up his little girl and hugs her. He kisses John. They are so happy. Roman smiles to himself. He wants to be like that with Dean.

"Hey Roman…"

Roman turns to his love.

"I got you a ring too"

Roman smiles wide and goes up to him. Dean puts it on Roman.

"I'll always be with you..even when we have to travel separately. Wear this ring…around so you will know that I will always love him"

"I will…"

Roman kisses his lover's hand. Dean hugs him tight. They both sit down and start watching TV. Roman looks at his young love. He is really looking forward to the future.

* * *

 **Um...something short... hehe**


End file.
